The objective of this project is to establish a facility for sequence analysis or proteins and peptides via automated Edman degradation and chromatographic identification of phenylthiohydantoin derivatives. The major instrumentation requested is: a Beckman Sequencer, a Sequemat Autoconverter, and a Hewlett-Packard Liquid Chromatograph. There are presently two sequencers and a gas and a high pressure liquid chromatograph in a sequence facility at this institution, but their extensive use by members of the Departments of Cell Biology and Microbiology and Immunology precludes significant use by members of other departments. This application a) documents the need for an additional facility by description of research programs of the three core users and five outside users, and b) documents the feasibility of installing and maintaining such a facility by description of the exprtise of the core users in automated as well as classical aspects of protein structure analysis. The projects of the three core users are: sequence comparisons of erythrocyte glycophorins from MM, NN, and MN donors, studies of the signal peptides of secretory and glycoproteins, and evolutionary studies of eukaryote and prokaryote superoxide dismutases. The proposed facility will be capable of analyzing both proteins and peptides, either radiolabelled or unlabelled. Installation will involve testing Quadrol and dimethylallylamine programs for sequencing known proteins and (in the presence of polybrene) known peptides, and comparing repetitive yields and any artifacts introduced into the systems for chromatographic identification of phenylthiohydantoin derivatives.